The Eyes of Noble Six
by My Wunderwaffle iz missin
Summary: My first fanfic, starting out small! Here's a short summary. Please comment on the ratings if I should extend or keep it how it is.    Spartan B-312 finds himself fighting an inner and an outer conflict.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic. Starting out easy, I have a bigger one in mind so feel free to critique, it does contain some mature rated content. Read at your own risk :D**

**July 30, 2552**

**12 miles west of Palhaza shipyards**

Holland came on the COM. "Noble Team, I have an important objective for you."

Carter pressed the microphone to his ear. "What's up?" Holland paused, before speaking.

"We have a UNSC frigate _Sunrise Bull_ that is getting ready to leave dock and assist against the Covenant corvettes in space. Unfortunately, Covenant have the sector locked down and several Tyrant triple A's are preventing any support for the troopers inside. Get the frigate in the air, whatever the cost, Holland out."

Noble Team looked at each other confused. They were already battling the Covenant for nearly two weeks.

"Did anybody else's bullshit alarm just go off?" Emile asked everyone, they all shook their heads.

Carter sighed and took his DMR. "I'm not so sure about Holland's new op. I'm all for getting the frigate online but…"

"But it was so sudden and sketchy?" Jorge finished for him. Carter smiled in response. He mentioned for the rest of Noble Team to follow him. "Support doesn't come till morning. We rest here."

Jorge handed a sleeping pack to everyone. Noble Six took his and laid it out on a smoother patch of grass. Since Jun was the current guard and Six was next, he crawled into it, a good ten feet from where everyone else had theirs. Six plopped his head down when Kat called to him.

"Six. Why over there?"

He shrugged "I like it here."

Kat shook her head as she removed her helmet. "I know there's more to you than what meets the eye."

Six opened his eyes. "Alright." He got up walking past Kat and her surprised face. Six threw his sleeping pack next to Carter's who was sound asleep, Six swore Carter snored slightly.

Emile and Jorge laughed at Kat who did look a little hurt. Carter's snoring must have kept him from hearing the conversation because if he did. Six knew he'd hang them all from a tree and use them as target practice. Kat then got a little upset and went to sleep. Six just put his head against the pillow, pondering why Kat's words just affected him.

_Was she right?_ He thought _is there more than what meets the eye about me?_

Six felt his eyes closing and seemed to sleep for a moment when he felt something. Jun was nudging him with his rifle. "It's your shift Lieutenant."

"Whatever." Six replied, sliding out of his sleeping pack. He swapped for Jun's rifle and sat there for at least an hour. He checked his clock, Emile would take the next shift, which was still another hour away. A hovering sound was heard as Six turned to see a Phantom approaching, scanning the ground with its flashlight. It pivoted and was turning unintentionally to Six. He had no choice but to slide off the side, the slope was longer than he expected. There was no way to climb up without taking notice. He could have warned Emile, but he knew the skull faced Spartan would never believe him. Probably nobody knew Six very well, Except maybe Jorge. The thought of his teammates brought him back as he crept to where the Phantom had stopped and hovered. Six was anxious to take a quick look when he stopped.

"I'm glad to have your skill set, but that lone wolf stuff stays behind." Carter's voice echoed in his ears. Six knew it was "lone wolf" to go solo and scout, but he also knew that he could recover something that could prove valuable in some way, if not gain the entire team's respect. Six decided to go "lone wolf" and slipped behind a rock. There was a Wraith circling a clearing, flanked by several Elites in a birdlike helmet. Each of them carried a Plasma Repeater and were accompanied by Spec-Ops Grunts.

"Hello Human." A low voice boomed from behind him, Six turned and nearly jumped out of his suit. One of the odd armored Elites towered over him with an Energy Dagger not five inches from Six's visor. Six reacted quickly, swatting the plasma knife away and driving the Elite's fist into the rock. It howled in pain, Six struck the warrior across the jaw and suddenly the Elite's other arm struck Six in the stomach. He couldn't have avoided it, even with Spartan reflexes, he grunted off the pain and aimed his sniper, but the Elite had literally bent the rifle with his bare hands while smashing a rock over Six's helmet, knocking him over. "Mind telling me what you're up to?" the Elite growled before raising his dagger.

"Yeah." Six replied, "Kicking your ass!" He slammed the energy dagger down as Six's hand blocked it, mere inches from his heart. He gritted his teeth, believing it to be his last moments. The Elite laughed maniacally.

A gunshot rang out and the Elite's shields collapsed. It evaded behind a rock. Six took out his Magnum and fired.

But the Elite was gone. Six looked up to see Carter. _Shit._ He thought as he waved to Carter who returned the gesture. The Noble Leader dropped a 200 foot rope to which Six scaled in less than 30 seconds. He turned to Carter saluting.

"Noble Six. What happened?"

Six tried his best to hide his anxiety. "Sir. I had slid down the slope here and I saw a Phantom. Since I couldn't get back I scouted it out. Then that Elite came along."

Carter brushed dust off his shoulder pad, "Without permission." He finished with a colder tone than normal. "You're lucky I woke up to hear a clanking noise. Otherwise, you would have probably been killed."

Six looked past him to see the rest of Noble team. He felt a little embarrassed in front of them, having to get his ass saved. Carter just humiliated him in front of everyone. "Let's move Noble!" Cater shouted before walking off. Six heard Emile whisper "Owned." to Jorge who laughed. Six groaned, this was going to take a lot getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I haven't wrote on the website or any of my stories for a while. I agree that Noble Six is OOC. On the positive side, a lot of people both online and my friends have asked me to continue. So I will. The Noble Six has a CQC helmet with the HUL, two Recon shoulders, Tactical Recon chest, FJ/PARA knees, a UA Bracer and Tactical Hard Case. His colors are Dark Blue and Gray, just to give you what he looks like.**

**Enjoy and be gentle with reviews. :D**

**30 miles West of Palhaza Shipyards**

**July 31, 2552**

"That ship is not going to wait forever! Wake up Noble!" Carter's voice barked, piercing the morning sky. Six's eyes snapped open and he put on his helmet before Carter approached his cot.

"I said up! You know which way up is right?"

Six slid out of the cot and packed it in less than a minute. The rest of the team already began journeying where Six had his tangle with the elite. The frigate was in view, accompanied by several banshees and tyrant shells firing at UNSC ships in orbit.

"We should search the motor pool. Maybe have a couple warthogs to get us around faster." Jun said out loud.

Carter nodded, "Okay. Kat, you and Six go check to find anything useful." He signaled the rest of the team to proceed before Kat and Six approached the motor pool. They heard something in Sangheilian, freezing in place. Kat signaled Six to breach, so they stacked up at a door and Six swept the room with his MA37, no targets.

"Maybe we just heard things. No Covenant here." She inquired.

Six shook his head, "That's what they want you to think. They like to kill easy, relaxed and unprepared targets."

As if his philosophy was correct, plasma fire rained down from above. Both Nobles turned to see at least 6 elites, all with plasma rifles firing. Six rolled away while Kat skidded behind a control panel. Both looked up to see a Sangheili General wielding an energy sword. Kat looked past Six to see a warthog, undamaged and parked.

"Keep them busy." She moved off. The golden elite swung its sword dangerously, missing Six's arm by inches. He grabbed the handle, driving it into the wall. It tried to pull it out, but it was wedged in too deep. It roared, trying to pull it free, but Six smashed his rifle into its skull, easily breaking its shields. It realized that Six wasn't going to stop and it tried to reach for the plasma rifle. Six had already emptied his rifle's clip, more than enough to kill it. It shuddered and fell to the ground. On the top, the other elites stood, maws agape at their skipper easily killed by a demon. They shook off their daydream and landed in front of Six, energy swords crackling as they lit up the space with their luminous blue blades.

Six raised his rifle, but the ammo counter read 00.

"Might want to use your Armor Lockup."

Six tilted his head. The elites snarled, slowly approaching, he could see their jaws anticipating his blood.

"Might want to use it now!"

Six hesitated, then activated it, slamming his fist on the ground. He felt something bounce off of him and finally broke after the cell had depleted its power. Looking up, he saw a warthog with twisted armor and flames in the engine. He couldn't help smiling when he saw all six elites, crushed underneath the hulk. Kat emerged from the wreckage, from her posture, Six thought she was smiling back.

"Nice job Lieutenant. You agree on what I said last night?"

Six nodded his head.

"Well" Kat turned to the warthog, "We won't be taking that hog anywhere. Let's keep on our search."

They entered a large area where banshees had blown a hole in the building. Six scanned the area out of habit, he saw an elite slither in the darkness. Likely meant trouble.

He was right, seconds later, a whoosh was heard.

"Look out!" Six shouted, tackling Kat just in time to avoid the deadly blobs. They splashed washing heat over the two. Six wanted to kill that elite for trying to take him as well as his friend, but his thoughts were interrupted when Carter came on his COM.

"Have you found anything?"

Kat got herself up, listening. "Not yet. We've not searched the whole place." Six saw more openings and left Kat by herself, venturing through. Jackpot. In the lot, there were two chaingun warthogs.

"Six! Where'd you go?"

"Over here! I found warthogs!"


End file.
